Greener
Greener is the second song on Tally Hall's debut album, Marvin's Marvelous Mechanical Museum. It was written by Rob Cantor. Lyrics Marvin's Marvelous Mechanical Museum version: Here's that part again Where everything's more than it should be and Greener seems to fall beneath your feet Seconds tick like boulders Whenever you don't call Does it seem like that where you are Wherever it is you are Does it seem like that where you are Time for time together And depending on the weather We'll either argue in your House or outside How different I felt Before I got this notch on my belt 'Cause in my plans you were all for me Yeah but now it seems that you'd just rather leave CHORUS Wherever you go Is breaking me slowly Don't leave it alone Don't leave it alone You sound so much further on the phone You fit just right Right next to me But there's always a reason why it can't be Telephones make you seem miles away from home All alone I get a little meaner I leave a message at your tone And miles away from home You get a little cleaner of me And I find a little greener shade of envy CHORUS Wherever you are Is breaking my heart Don't leave it alone Don't leave it alone You fit just right Right next to me Complete Demos version: Here's that part again where everything's more than it should be and greener seems to fall beneath your feet Seconds tick like boulders whenever you don't call Does it seem like that where you are? Wherever it is you are? Does it seem like that where you are? Time for time together and depending on the weather We'll either argue in your house or outside Different I felt before I got this notch on my belt 'Cause in my plans you were all for me Yeah but now it seems that you'd just rather leave Wherever you go Is breaking me slowly Don't leave it alone Don't leave it alone You sound so much further on the phone You fit just right, right next to me But there's always a reason why it can't be Telephones make you seem miles away from home All alone I get a little meaner I leave a message at your tone And miles away from home You get a little cleaner of me And I find a little greener shade of envy Wherever you go is breaking me slowly Don't leave it alone Don't leave it alone You sound so much further on the phone You fit just right, right next to me But there's always a reason why it can't be Tissues get used Getting rid of you Don't you see what you do to me And you just let it be I wish you'd get used And then come running back To the shoulder that's become me To the shoulder that's me Wherever you are Is breaking my heart Don't leave it alone Don't leave it alone You fit just right, right next to me Category:Songs